Vulcan Science Academy
The Vulcan Science Academy (sometimes referred to as the Vulcan Academy of Science) was an educational institution located on the planet Vulcan. Overview The origins of the Academy dated back to the time of the philosopher Surak when he began his teachings of peace and logic which his followers practiced in an oasis at ShiKahr. This community's teachings eventually became widespread to the point that disciples who sought to learn of Surak's way came to the oasis which led to the construction of the Vulcan Science Academy through desert stone. ( ) The Academy became the home of some of the greatest scientists on the planet and included the works of deceased individuals who had left either written or electronic records behind. Any emotional display could ruin a prospective Vulcan student's entry into the Science Academy. ( ) Oversight over this body fell to the Ministry of Science. ( ) In terms of design, building itself was considered the most rationally designed institution on Vulcan with it being an intricate complex of silver with white domes as well as spires. It was designed to be logically elegant and a sophisticated exercise in three-dimensional geometry. The very design involved symmetry, function, mathematical exactness and strict logic which was evident in the curves as well as sweeps of the buildings. Every interior room received natural light which saved energy and gave plenty of illumination for their severe yet simple functions. Each rooms and buildings relationship with one another was also dictated to by logic. The single-story dormitories were unmarked, unnamed and identical in shape as well as size. A Vulcan was expected to detect the subtle differences in orientation, and shades of color to determine each suite from one another. From the outside, there were walkways and passages that led, logically, to one place to another. This design meant that any Vulcan always knew where exactly they stood at the Academy and yet at the same time, it blended harmoniously with the tame parkland around it. There were carpet-like lawns which consisted of a blue-green Vulcan plant similar to grass and never required mowing. Instead, the lawns were even and uniform, shaped as perfect geometric shapes with the trees being flawlessly spherical crowns to the sky which was the result of centuries of breeding to create a pleasant appearance. ( ) It was capable of holding several thousand which included students and instructors. Prospective students to the Academy had to take entrance exams and go through a selection process being admission. This was because the Vulcan Science Academy held standards as high as that of Starfleet Academy. Amongst the classes for second year students was a four week seminar on artificial intelligence systems. Entry to this level took a considerable amount of persuasion to the administrative division allow prospective students to attain such a session. ( ) Members of this prestigious institution wore civilian robes and a platinum medallion which signified their status within the organization. ( ) Positions within the Vulcan Science Academy included that of Master scientist, Provost, Honored Professor and Director. ( ; ; ) History The Vulcan Academy of Sciences was said to had been founded by the year 399. By 2063, the Academy was aware of the fact that the planet Earth was engulfed in a planetary conflict and it was suspected that Humanity had destroyed itself. ( ) At the time, they dispatched a probe to map gravitic anomalies in the Alpha Centauri system. However, three months before the probe reached its target destination, it was diverted by a mysterious order from the Academy's communications division and sent to the Sol system. This was in order for the probe to study wormhole eddies that were suspected to be generated by Jupiter's intersection with its sun. As a result of this order, the Vulcan probe was able to detect the warp signature of Zefram Cochrane's starship and thus lead to first contact between the two races. ( }}) One of the most distinguished members of the Vulcan Science Academy was the physician Sobon who travelled with a scientific contingent to Earth after first contact was made with the inhabitants. Unlike the rest of his kin, Sobon was considered somewhat of a maverick as he championed greater technological sharing with the humans specifically in the field of medicine. ( ) T'Les, mother of T'Pol, was an instructor at the Academy until 2154, when she was asked to resign. ( ) During the events of the Earth-Romulan War, the members of the Academy of Science consulted their records and noted a similarity of the Romulan tactics to that of an enemy fought by the Vulcans. ( ) By 2155, the Science Academy was noted to had genetically engineered Vulcan plants to survive in Earth's environment at the Vulcan Diplomatic Compound. They had also loaned Skon to the Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri in order to use his expertise at combating the Romulan threat during the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) After the end of the Romulan War, the Vulcan Science Academy and the Starfleet Bureau of Standards chose a point in the Milky Way Galaxy to be the galactic equivalent of Greenwich Mean Time. ( ) On Stardate 1/9801, researchers from the Academy developed a hypospray antidote for Chlortheragen; the Klingon nerve gas. ( ) By the late 2220's, humans were allowed to study and conduct research at the Vulcan Academy of Science with a group of individuals such as Daniel Corrigan being some of the first off world scientists to work at this institution. ( ) Despite his long career at the Academy, Sobon resigned from his position in 2227 in order to pursue alternate paths of study. ( ) In 2249, Sekla, the head of the academy, met with Sarek to discuss possible curricula for Spock. However, Spock decided to join Starfleet rather than follow his father's wishes and enter the academy. ( }}, ) By 2253, theorists at the Vulcan Science Academy had created a new extrapolation of the course of the He-shii which led to the rediscovery of Vulcan's Glory. ( }}) In 2266, a month after the Romulans were visually identified as resembling Vulcans, the Vulcan Science Academy issued a theory postulating the s as responsible for the two races' shared heritage. ( ) The Academy sent a report to the Federation Bureau of Scientific Investigation on psionic contact with the Tholians in 2267. This report was filed and promptly forgotten. ( ) In 2269, Department heads Stlur and T'Vann were considered nominees for the Nobel Prize and Zee-Magnees Prize for their work in transporter technology for use in non-invasive surgical techniques. ( }}) T'Slar along with her associates at the Academy in 2273 were known to had made an astounding discovery on the structure of the space-time continuum. Based on their findings, it was believed that within the next twenty years, their theories would completely revolutionize the concept of space travel. ( ) In 2275, the Hamalki K't'lk's research team consulted with the Vulcan Science Academy when they were working on the Inversion drive where they spoke to T'Pask and Sivek leading to the investigation of a particular alternate universe named De Sitter space. During this time, equations were made during the joint scientific project. ( ) By 2295, the Vulcan Science Academy had spent many years conversing with the Guardian of Forever at the Ellison Research Outpost. ( ) Following the discovery of the artificial being Data by the , a Federation research committee was established under the watchful eye of the Vulcan Academy of Science who sought to determine whether android qualified as a sentient being thus allowing him to enter into Starfleet. ( ) In 2371, Professor T'Kreng from the Vulcan Science Academy assisted Starfleet and the crew of Deep Space 9 in solving a mystery involving the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]]. ( ) After the events of the Hobus crisis in 2387, the Federation Council began an investigation into the activities of the Vulcan Science Academy who were apparently aware of the star undergoing supernova but did nothing about the event. Ultimately, their findings revealed that whilst the Academy was aware of it, the true extent of the destruction caused was not able to be predicted though there was criticism of the organization's creation of Red matter without consultation with Federation authorities. ( ) Kelvin timeline Following the Destruction of in 2258 amd the destruction of the in 2263, the Science Academy was then rebuilt on New Vulcan with assistance from Commander and Lieutenant . Following the , Spock and Uhura then taught several of the students during their sabbatical.( }}; }}; | |sub = Boldly Go}}) Mirror universe The Vulcan Science Academy also existed in the mirror universe. In 2249, wanted his son to enter the Academy and eventually follow in his footsteps into diplomacy. However, Spock instead decided to enter the Imperial Starfleet. This led to the beginning of an eighteen year rift between Sarek and Spock. ( ) Members *Sobon *T'Les *Skon *Professor Saleel *Doctor Stlur *Doctor T'Vann *Master scientist Skel *Professor T'Kreng *T'Pask *T'Slar *Sivek *Sirok (student) External link * category:vulcan landmarks Category:Federation Institutes of Higher Learning